As the World Wide Web proliferates and consumer bandwidth grows, the use of web pages to deliver media content also increases. Media content, such as audio and/or video content, is presented to web page viewers using several different formats and/or media players. Example media players that are currently used include Windows Media Player®, Quicktime®, RealPlayer®, and Flash Player®. Each media player has a different set of controls for a web page viewer to manipulate the playing of a video, and some media players even have multiple versions for different web browser applications.